YouTube - battybarney Channel
battybarney is a user on YouTube who uploads videos of shows like Barney and more since the show over 20 years ago. Video List: *The Exercise Circus! *What's in a Name? *Howdy, Friends! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Happy Birthday, Barney! *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing It Safe *Barney Live! in New York City *Waiting for Santa *Barney in Concert *Rock with Barney *Imagination Island *Barney's Big Surprise *Barney's Fun & Games *Barney's Good Day, Good Night *Barney's Talent Show *The Backyard Show *Three Wishes *A Day at the Beach *Campfire Sing-Along *Barney Goes to School *Four Seasons Day *Good, Clean Fun! *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney's Musical Scrapbook *Camp WannaRunnaRound *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Day and Night *Puppy Love *Dancing/Singing *Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure *Splish! Splash! *Once Upon a Time *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Barney's Sense-Sational Day *A Camping We Will Go! *Let's Help Mother Goose! *A Splah Party, Please *Be a Friend *Red, Blue and Circles Too! *Hoo's in the Forest? *Picture This! *Love to Read, with Barney *Classical Cleanup *Shawn and the Beanstalk *Barney's Beach Party *Shopping for a Surprise! *Making Mistakes/Seperation *Pistachio/Full Team Ahead *Glad to Be Me/Arts *Colors All Around *Good Job! *The One and Only You *Birthday Ole *A New Friend *Are We There Yet? *On the Move *Barney's First Adventures *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *Barney Songs *Barney Safety *A Very Special Delivery! *Everyone is Special *Barney's Halloween Party *Come on Over to Barney's House *Doctor Barney is Here! *Down on Barney's Farm *An Adventure in Make-Believe *The Alphabet Zoo *Easy, Breezy Day! *Grandparents are Grand! (1993) *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *Barney's Band *E-I-E-I-O *Our Earth, Our Home *Barney's Musical Castle *Let's Go to the Zoo *Venice, Anyone?: Italy *Sweeter Than Candy: Greece *A Little Big Day *Numbers! Numbers! *This Way In! This Way Out! *Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 *Barney's Sleepytime Songs *Run, Jump, Skip and Sing *Mother Goose Collection (Music CD) *Barney Live in Concert: Birthday Bash! - Original Cast Recording *A Great Day for Learning (Spanish) *Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies *Ready, Set, Go! *Let's Go to the Beach (Music CD) *Barney's Greatest Hits: The Early Years *Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *The Barney Boogie *The Barney Boogie (Spanish) *Start Singing with Barney (Spanish) *Barney Rocks! *I Love to Sing with Barney *A Great Day for Learning *Songs in the Key of Purple (Sample music CD) *Let's Go to the Farm (Music CD) *Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party *Seven Days a Week (Spanish) *Trading Places *Sing and Dance with Barney & Friends *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (Spanish) *Dino Tunes *Perfectly Platinum - 30 Dino-Mite Songs *Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (Spanish) *Barney Collection 2 (Hebrew) *The Queen of Make-Believe (Korean) *My Favorite Things (Korean) *Our Earth, Our Home (Korean) *Barney's Band (Korean) *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (Korean) *Good, Clean Fun! (Korean) *The One and Only You (Korean) *Family is Love (Hebrew) *Let's Imagine with Barney (Hebrew) *Seeing (Portuguese) *Special Skills (Poruguese) *Rhythm (Portuguese) *Riff's Musical Zoo (Portuguese) *Numbers! Numbers! (Portuguse) *Let's Go for a Ride! (Portuguse) *Talk, Read, Write *Talk, Read, Write (Spanish) *A Sunny, Snowy Day (Thai) *You've Go to Have Art (Thai) *Who's Who at the Zoo? (Thai) *Birthday Ole (Thai) *This Way In! This Way Out! (Thai) *A Little Big Day (Thai) *What's That Shadow? *Microsoft ActiMates Introductory Video *All Mixed Up *A Sunny, Snowy Day *The Alphabet Zoo (Spanish) *You Can Count on Me! *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *First Day of School *Once a Pond a Time *The Good Egg: Kenya *¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain *The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure *A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure *The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm *Itty Bitty Bugs *Five Kinds of Fun! *Snack Time! *Count Me In! *Oh, What a Day! *It's Tradition (Spanish) *Hop to It! *It's Home to Me *It's Your Birthday, Barney! *At Home in the Park *Barney's Beach Party (Portuguese) *Walk Around the Block with Barney (Portuguese) *Barney's Halloween Party (Portuguese) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (Portuguese) *A to Z with Barney (Portuguese) *Sing-Along with Barney *Neighborhoods/Careers *Barney Sing-Along Show (Audio only) *On the Move (Spanish) *Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (Spanish) *All Mixed Up (Spanish) *Barney's Pajama Party (Spanish) *Tick Tock Clocks! (Spanish) *Kids for Character *Kids for Character: Choices Count! *To Catch a Theif - A Mystery Adventure *Barney Home Video Previews: The Classics *Barney in Concert (Spanish) *Barney in Concert Audio Soundtrack *A World of Music *Practice Makes Music *Barney Rocks! (Spanish/En Espanol) *Songs of Barney (Hebrew) *Barney & Friends Theme Song Collection (Korean) *Barney's Favorite Songs (German) *Barney Puppet Playtime Sampler *Barney Home Video Previews: The Modern Videos *Brushing Up on Teeth *A Welcome Home *Look at Me, I'm 3! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look and Be Safe! *Barney's Musical Castle (Spanish Music CD) *Grown-Ups for a Day! *The Treasure of Rainbow Beard *I Can Do That! *Barney in Outer Space *Sing & Dance with Barney *What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Let's Play School *More Barney Songs *Super Singing Circus *Be My Valentine, Love Barney *Barney Songs from the Park *Read with Me, Dance with Me *Let's Pretend with Barney *Barney's Colorful World *Let's Go to the Farm *Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 *Barney's Colors and Shapes (Spanish) *Red, Yellow and Blue! *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson *The Best of Elmo *Arthur, It's Only Rock 'n' Roll *Arthur's Missing Pal *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Magic Caboose/BJ the Great *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (Spanish) *Having Tens of Fun! *Hands Up on the Head (Hebrew) *Happy Birthday! (Hebrew) *A Different Kind of Mystery *Barney Celebrates Children *Top of the Tots *Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space *Barney's Christmas Star *Round and Round We Go *Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest *Waiting for Mr. MacRooney *You are Special *Is Everybody Happy? *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! *Pets/Vets *It's a Happy Day! *My Family and Me *Up, Down and Around *Bunches of Boxes *A Fountain of Fun! *Books are Fun! *Play It Safe! *Rabbits/Ducks and Fish *China/Kenya *Days of the Week/Sharing *The Magic Words/Litterbot *Bop 'til You Drop/The Sleepless Sleepover *Tea-rific Manners *All Aboard! *Home, Safe Home *Making a Move! *Look What I Can Do! *Easy as ABC *A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes *Let's Play Games! *Coming on Strong *My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist *I'm a Builder *Keep on Truckin' *The Blame Game/What's Your Name? *Stop! Go! *The Big Garden/Listen! *Imagine That! *Movin' Along *Let's Make Music! *My Baby Brother *Everybody's Got Feelings *Caring Hearts *Little Red Rockin' Hood/The Whole Truth *Once Upon a Fairy Tale *Here Kitty, Kitty! *Best in Show/The Chase *Dream Big/That's What a Mommy Is *Winter/Summer *Who's Your Neighbor? *On the Road Again *Barney's Pajama Party *My Party with Barney *It's Time for Counting *A Package of Friendship *A Very Special Mouse *A Royal Welcome *Stick with Imagination! *The Queen of Make-Believe *Pennies, Nickels, Dimes *Easy Does It! *It's a Rainy Day! *Aunt Rachel is Here! *First Things First! *Sweet as Honey *Seven Days a Week *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Grandparents are Grand! (1999) *A "Little" Mother Goose *BJ's Really Cool House *Come Blow Your Horn! *A Parade of Bikes *Three Lines, Three Corners *Spring Into Fun! *Rhythm *Celebrating Around the World *The Best of Barney *Are You Ready for School? *My Family *Caillou in the Garden *D.W.'s Library Card/Arthur's Big Hit *Let's Play School (Portuguese) *Arthur vs. the Piano/The Big Blow-Up *More Barney Songs (Spanish) *Just Imagine *The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure *A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii *Go to America *Let Your Creativity Fly! *All About Me *Wiggly Safari *Barney's Talent Show *Playing Games/Fun with Reading *Riff's Musical Zoo *I Love My Friends *Big World Adventure *Hats Off to BJ! *Summer Video Clips: *Barney's 25th Anniversary Tribute *All My Barney VHS and DVDs *Share 25 Million Barney Hugs *PBS Pledge Drive 1994 - Barney Gifts *Barney Song: I Love You *Barney & Friends Season 14 - CPTV Promo *Barney Song: We're All Friends *Barney's Birthday Bash: If You're Happy and You Know It *Barney's Birthday Bash: Mr. Knickerbocker *Barney's Birthday Bash: Together with You *Barney Song: The Marching Song *Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Promo *Playskool Talking Barney Commercial *Barney Magazine Promo (Spanish) *Barney in Hollywood - Circa 1997 *Barney's Favorite Memories *I Love You - Around the World *Barney & Friends Family Marathon Promo *Universal Orlando Vacation Planning Video (2005) *Barney Song: Let's Go *Barney's Night Before Christmas TV Spot *Chuck E. Cheese: 20th Anniversary Song *Barney KET 25th Anniversary ad *Kidsongs Videos Trailer *Barney Live at Regis and Kelly (Kevin) *The Best of Barney Trailer *ZOOM Theme Song from Every Season (ZOOMfan1's copy) *ZOOM Theme Song with Every ZOOMer (ZOOmfan1's copy) *Barney Theme Songs (1992-present) The Episodes, Videos and Albums I plan to upload: *Barney & Friends - How Does Your Garden Grow? (Season 6, Episode 16) on PBS. *Caillou - Just for Laughs (Season 2, Episode 14) on Sprout at 3:00am. *Caillou - Caillou Helps Out (Season 2, Episode 15) on Sprout at 3:00am. *Caillou - Imagine! (Season 2, Episode 16) on Sprout at 3:00am. *Arthur - Arthur Writes a Story/Arthur's Lost Dog (Season 1, Episode 12) on PBS. *Arthur - D.W. Rides Again/Arthur Makes the Team (Season 1, Episode 19) on PBS. *Arthur - Arthur's TV-Free Week/Night Fright (Season 2, Episode 7) on PBS. *Barney & Friends - Trail Boss Barney/Get Happy! (Season 11, Episode 9) on PBS. *Barney & Friends - Big as Barney/No, No, No! (Season 11, Episode 11) on PBS. *Barney & Friends - The Emperor's Contest (Season 11, Episode 12) on Sprout at 3:00am. *Dino-Mite Birthday *The Big Comfy Couch - Comfy and Joy (Season 4, Episode 13) *Thomas & Friends - Thomas and the Billboard (Season 12, Episode 1) on Sprout at 3:00am. *Barney & Friends - Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (Season 3, Episode 11) on PBS. *Garfield & Friends - Truckin' Odie (Season 4, Episode 47...?) *Gullah Gullah Island - Big & Small (Season 4, Episode 15) (BeaKid1994's copy) *Out of the Box - Camping Out (Season 1, Episode 10) (BeaKid1994's copy) *Barney: 1-2-3-4 Estaciones *Barney: Una Mágica Aventura Musical *The Wiggles - Yummy Yummy *The Wiggles - Toot Toot! *Sesame Street - Elmo Says Boo! *Barney: Vamos Juntos a Cantar *Barney: Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney *Barney & Friends - Going Places! (Season 1, Episode 8) (battybarney's copy) *Barney & Friends - Ship, Ahoy! (Season 3, Episode 18) (battybarney's copy) *Wishbone's Dog Days of the West *VeggieTales - Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Big Comfy Couch - All Aboard for Bed (Season 1, Episode 3) *Teletubbies - Dance with the Teletubbies *Teletubbies - Here Come the Teletubbies *Tiny Toon Adventures - Thirteensomething (Season 3, Episode 1) *Sesame Street - Elmopalooza! *Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World *Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! *Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World *Wee Sing in Sillyville *Muppets from Space *The Great Muppet Caper *Kidsongs - Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs *Kidsongs - Play-Along Songs *Kidsongs - I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing *Kidsongs - A Day at Camp *Kidsongs - Let's Put on a Show *Wee Sing - King Cole's Party *Dragon Tales - Sing and Dance in Dragon Land! *Raffi: A Young Children's Concert with Raffi *Barney: Las Canciones de Barney 2 *The Berensatin Bears - Trouble with Grown-Ups on Sprout at 3:00am. *Shining Time Station - Billy's Runaway Train (Season 3, Episode 9) *The Best of Shari Lewis' Lamb Chop & Friends *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *Barney's Night Before Christmas *Let's Go to the Firehouse *Barney's Animal ABC's *Top 20 Countdown *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes *Wee Sing - Grandpa's Magical Toys *Ready, Set, Play! *Everyone is Special (2005) *Barney & Friends - My Favorite Things (Season 2, Episode 12) on PBS. *Barney y sus Amigos - Hogar Dulce Hogar *Barney y sus Amigos - Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa *I Can Do It! *A-Counting We Will Go *Best Fairy Tales *Barney & Friends - A Welcome Home (Season 3, Episode 9) on PBS.